custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadowmaster/Archive 2
Archives: 1 NEW EPIC MOCS WAVE 1! BIONICLE STARS REVISED! VIEW NOW!! Game stuff Hey, I'm just about finished with the first level. So can you start working on the second level? I wanna get started on it ASAP. -'maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist' Crib.To.Coffin 23:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Die... as you '' '' 01:41, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Hey SM its me, I made a page that explains the rankings of God(s) and was wandering if I may put in your godly ones in the section of gods (little g). This is just a suggestion I understand if you don't want me to thanks for litsening and sorry if I waisted your time. Die... as you '' '' 02:03, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Ok their in there if here's the page, if you want me to change somthing or if somthings wrong let me know and I'll try to fix it. Um, why are you instigating a fight? Dude, no, I was not "stalking". I finished drawing, when I was coming back, I had to go to Karate. Now, you've been told this numerous times that I have Karate. Anyways, why is it you bring up stuff from weeks ago? Why is it your trying to pick a fight with me? Why? Do what you tell me, and let go of the past. Holding grudges just makes a person angry, and that is probably why your ranting on me, because your angered because your holding a grudge. And just to let you know, not everything I said was a lie. Yeah, I was pissed at Phyrrus, but not to the extent you put it to. You put words in my mouth, not cool. And now you want J97 and Phyrrus to rant with you? Are you trying to get everyone to hate? Me and Phyrrus aren't enemys, well we wern't until now, it seems, considering you've been acting like a prick and turning him against me. Really? You are really that immature? This is why I get annoyed at you, this is why TDG doesn't want to talk to you, because you do stupid stuff. And yes, I'm on Mibbit, but don't expect me to be there long, considering I'm going to close the window since no one who isn't mad at me is there. So, thanks SM, thanks for turning J97 and Phyrrus against me. Now, I'm not going to call you names or hold a grudge, just know, you've lost my respect. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness]]~ 01:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Yo Shadowmaster. Allow me to Introduce myself. I am Devastator12L, but you can just call me Devastator. I really do like your MOCs and I have a question about Shadowmaster. I was wondering if I can bestow upon him the Title of Dark King. He seems to be very deserving of the title, but I just wanted to get your Approval first. Code Add the code below to MediaWiki:Common.css, but remember to first change the names of the users to suit your wiki. I also made a blog post regarding some of the other changes I've made to the skin, in case you want to look at it. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Use from your wiki to make the request. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Slicer let me put the MOC up, and on the main page it says to post creations to put up. M.T. ''"When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 16:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Bionicle:Collision Are you really making collision, if so, what program are you using? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 01:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to make a video game, too. HOW DO YOU MAKE GAMES LIKE BIONICLE:COLLISION????!!!! :O 01:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) From yoyogames.com? Right? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ''']] 01:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC)